Update:QoL Week 4: Minigames
After 3 weeks of QoL dedicated to PvM, Skilling and PvP, it's time to wrap things up with your most popular suggestions for Minigames/Other. This may be our final week of QoL month but it doesn't end here. Many of your fantastic suggestions have been added to our suggestions list, with the aim to have them coming to a poll booth near you in the future. The team are hard at work developing and testing the content that passed from the most recent PvP poll blog. It won't all come this week, but we have plenty ready to release on Thursday! The schedule for Minigames/Other Week is as follows: *Blog live by 19/02 *In-game poll live by 21/02 *In-game poll closes 26/02 *Some Minigames/Other content ready for 01/03 *(further content will be included in the following weeks) In our most recent Skilling poll blog, we polled two questions relating to the Blast Furnace interface. Poll Question #2 passed with flying colours, and although Poll Question #3 failed, it's not the reason for this section. Whilst we were looking to make the changes necessary to allow the bar icons to be clickable, it suddenly dawned on us. Why not just implement the same interface that was introduced as part of the Make-All update? We'd like to poll a new question in this week's in-game poll, that will, if it passes, supersede Poll Questions #2 and #3 highlighted above. If it fails, we'll revert to what was initially polled. Poll Question #1 Should the Blast Furnace Bar Stock interface be replaced with the new chatbox menu introduced with the Make-All improvements? If this passes, it will replace the recently polled Blast Furnace interface changes from the QoL - Skilling Suggestions 2018 poll. Poll Question #2 Should it be possible to claim more than one Royal seed pod from King Narnode Shareen after completing Monkey Madness II? Poll Question #3 Should the Karamja gloves 4 be changed so that the teleport locations to Duradel and the Gem mine show when right clicking them in your inventory? Poll Question #4 Should a "Remove all" option be added to baskets and sacks of fruit/vegetables, such as the basket of Strawberries and sack of Cabbages? Poll Question #5 Should we increase the current limit applied to the camera zoom out distance? There would still be an upper limit and the current render distance would remain unchanged. Poll Question #6 Should the various Enchant Jewellery tabs be changed so that their left click is "Use" instead of "Break"? Poll Question #7 Should it be possible for Tool leprechauns to accept all types of compost in noted form? Poll Question #8 Should we update the Achievement Diary interface so it is easier to track your progress? There will be progress bars that scale from dark orange to yellow based on your completion of each task, turning green when the task reward has been collected. Poll Question #9 When the Skull sceptre is equipped, should it be possible to check the remaining number of charges it has left with a right-click option? Poll Question #10 Should the remaining number of uses you have left on your Skull sceptre be displayed in the chatbox after using a charge to teleport? Poll Question #11 Should a right-click "Unlock hint" option be added to music tracks, giving you information on where in the world they are unlocked? Poll Question #12 Should there be an option to disable the warning given when diving without any diving gear on Fossil Island? It would be possible to toggle this warning via Mairin. Poll Question #13 Should it be possible to add a single bank filler to your bank rather than filling it entirely? The option to fill the bank with a single click would remain, with a new option added to add just one bank filler. Poll Question #14 Should the delay on movement after casting "Bloom" with a Blessed sickle be removed? Poll Question #15 Should we reduce the randomness of how the streams within Tears of Guthix change? We would make it so that each stream lasts for a short, fixed amount of time, before changing. Poll Question #16 Should the alch value of the Imbued heart be increased, making it less likely to be accidentally alched? Poll Question #17 Should the sound of the Pet dark core be removed? Poll Question #18 Should the Stats tab be changed slightly so that the box containing your "Total level" is aligned with the rest of the skill level boxes? Poll Question #19 Should an additional game tick delay be added when closing a door in Castle Wars? Currently doors can be closed on the same game tick they are clicked. There would be no change to how doors are opened. Poll Question #20 Should the Spinning wheel interface be replaced with the new chatbox menu introduced with the Make-All improvements? Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team